


What am I going to do to you huh?

by emma_meerkat



Series: Thad/Flint: a series of works [7]
Category: Glee, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat





	2. Chapter 2

Thad smiled as he grabbed Flint’s bag and slung it over his shoulder, admiring the view that Flint gave him as he bent over a stool to retrieve his Hufflepuff scarf. “Everything alright there Darling?” he asked. 

"Fine" Flint called, finally grasping his scarf as the stool toppled over, sending the younger boy to the floor. He blinked dazedly, propping himself up on his arms as he looked up at the older boy, blushing as he realised his legs were spread apart after the ungraceful fall.

Thad chuckled softly and shook his head. He wasn’t going to think things like that in the art department, not after the last time they had snuck off into a secluded part of the school and were almost caught in the locker room showers after Flint had decided to sit in on Hockey practice. Thad smiled brightly at the memory as he helped Flint to his feet, dusting the younger boy off. “What on earth am I going to do with you?”

"I could think of a few things" Flint quipped, fixing his hair in the broken mirror which was part of another student’s art project. "But after last time I suppose we shouldn’t" He laughed almost silently.

Thad’s eyebrows shot up into his dark hair as Flint smirked playfully at him. “May I remind you who couldn’t keep his hands from touching himself as I played hockey?”

"May I remind you who likes playing hockey shirtless?" Flint returned. "Sweaty, shirtless and out of breath...Yeah, my fault" He laughed softly, wrapping his scarf around his neck

“You were the one ‘polishing your own hockey stick’ during my Hockey practises.” Thad laughed, as he dropped his voice lower. “How was I supposed to resist you when you come to me after practise smelling of sex and horny as hell?”

"I wasn’t expecting you to strip mid-game. At least when you play on the ice it doesn’t affect me that badly...Maybe the paint fumes went to my head that day" Flint mused fixing the laces of his converse.

“It was hardly stripping honey.” Thad laughed; as Flint dropped down to tie his converse. “I took off my shirt as we needed an extra goal post. And I was hot.” 

"Yes. Yes you were" Flint smiled, standing up slowly. "But you were just so hot and so far away...I couldn’t help my wondering hands" He said

“And you’ve always wanted to be fucked in the Locker room showers.” Thad whispered hotly in Flint’s ear as he stood up. “And you totally enjoyed it.”

"I totally did" Flint answered, shivering at Thads deep voice. "You were kind of rough" He commented, looking deep into the older boys eyes. "It was hot.

“Of course it was.” Thad answered smiling brightly. “It was us. Having shower sex. After you’d been giving yourself one.”

"Mhmm" Flint nodded. "Thats what you do to me" He smiled, stepping away. "Better get going then" He said, looking over his shoulder at the older boy and heading toward the door

“Go where honey?” Thad asked, as his arms circled Flint’s waist. “We’re only talking.”

"We'll I've finished for today" Flint commented as Thad’s arms looped around his torso, effectively stopping him. "I was thinking about going back to the dorm and maybe inhaling something other than paint fumes.”

“We’re alone here though.” Thad said his hot breath ghosting over Flint’s ear. “What were you planning on inhaling exactly?”

"I was thinking air" Flint murmured. "But that's clearly not what you have in mind" He returned, leaning back against the older boy.

“I’ve not seen you all day, and you brought up the subject of sex.” Thad whined, tightening his arms around Flint. “And inhaling.”

"Thad" Flint gasped softly, feeling Thad’s muscled arms twitch through his clothes. "What do you want me to do?"

“What would you like me to ask you?” he whispered.

"Anything" Flint murmured, his hands clutching at Thad’s uniform trouser legs.

“How about we re-visit what went down on the Ferris wheel?” Thad asked kissing Flint’s neck.

"Okay" Flint whimpered softly

“Where shall we go?” thad asked, as his hands snaked up Flint’s shirt. “I don’t know the art department well.”

Flint shivered as Thad’s hands found their way under the layers the he was wearing. "Every room has a teacher" He answered. "Except...The supply closet.”

“Kinky.” Thad laughed richly, the sound vibrating through Flint’s body, and straight to the younger boy’s groin.

Flint whimpered loudly, turning in Thad’s embrace so that their half hard erections pressed together. "How about we scrap that idea and re-create the shower scene?"

Thad growled softly, as he kissed Flint heatedly. “Damn it Flint.” He whispered softly. “You’re so on.”

"Good" Flint breathed out against Thad’s lips, his arms looping around the older boys neck as their lips crashed together again.

“I love this side of you.” Thad grinned, as they kissed again. “It’s only for me.” 

"It definitely is" Flint whispered, pulling away. "Lock the door" He gestured to the large wooden door, a teacher visible at the end of the corridor.

Thad nodded as he walked over to the door, and locked it shut, propping a stool against the handle just for safe measure. “Everyone thinks you’re a fluffy fabulous fiancé.” Thad smirked, “only I know that you’re a feisty fucker, who is bit of voyeur.” 

"The voyeurism is mainly your fault" Flint added, pulling off his scarf and blazer. "And I still am the fluffy fabulous fiancé...But every Hufflepuff has a dark side" He grinned

“I had nothing to do with you getting yourself off in the Hockey bleachers.” Thad pointed out as he too removed his jacket and tie. “That was all your handiwork, literally.” 

"Au contraire, it had everything to do with you" Flint corrected, hooking his finger through the v-neck of Thad’s sweater and tugging him toward the closet.

“Did I say ‘Flint pull out your cock and have a wank during my Hockey practise?’” Thad asked, as Flint pulled him into the supply closet, “I think not.” 

"You're the one with the muscles, running around shirtless" Flint commented, shutting the door behind them and silencing the older boy with a kiss.

Thad groaned as Flint pressed him against the door kissing him heatedly, and wrapping their bodies together in a passionate embrace. “I wish you were shirtless in public more often, so people could see the love bites on your pale skin.”

Flint shivered, breathing heavily against Thad’s lips as he pulled of the jumper he borrowed, followed by the tie and he unbuttoned his own shirt, his pale skin showing beneath the white material. "They've started fading already" He commented, the once dark purple bruises turned into paler tones.

“I could always give you more honey.” Thad grinned, winking at Flint who removed his shirt before working Thad out of his.

"You should then" Flint grinned. "Each one just shows how possessive you are" He smiled happily.

“I totally will.” Thad hummed in agreement.

"Good" Flint smiled, pressing their lips together as his shirt slipped from his shoulders

“You know after this it only leaves the Home Economics room, and The History classroom where we haven’t done something.” Thad giggled. 

"We dont even do Geography" Flint laughed softly. "I have Home eco on Friday too" Flint giggled

“Challenge accepted.” Thad laughed.

"Good" Flint hummed, pressing their lips together again.

Thad kissed him passionately, as he took control of their kiss Flint’s hands finding their way into his raven hair. He switched their positions expertly, and pressed Flint into the coldness of the supply closet door. Thad pressed hot, biting kisses to Flint’s neck causing the younger boy to whimper and close his eyes, as Thad sucked hard on the pale flesh. Thad pulled back briefly with a wicked smirk to admire his handiwork , his messy black hair dishevelled even more by Flint’s fingers, his deep brown eyes glittering with lust and drunk with the power of being able to make Flint beg for his touch.

"T-Thad" Flint stuttered breathlessly as the older boys eyes travelled over his skin, landing on the newest love bite. He pulled the older boy close again by his open shirt, lips meeting and teeth clashing in the kiss. One hand kept a tight grip on Thad’s shirt, the other back in the thick, dark hair on the older boys head. "More" He panted softly

“Patience my love.” Thad whispered as he kissed down Flint’s body, leaving Flint writhing above him. With agonizing slowness Thad slid his hands to Flint’s waist, gripping him firmly, and placed his mouth against the fabric of his trousers. Slowly he began to unfasten the younger boys trousers with his lips and teeth. He pulled the zipper down, teasing him with puffs of hot breath with each centimetre he uncovered. Gripping the trousers he slid them to the ground and off, throwing them haphazardly behind him, and turned back to Flint. He sat back on his heels, taking just a moment to drink in the sight of his lover standing in the shadowed light of the dingy cupboard looking thoroughly dishevelled. His dove soft hair was practically glowing in the near darkness; his normally blue eyes had darkened to the colour of night and were hooded with lust. Thin beads of sweat began forming on his pale neck, emphasising the perfection of his love-bite marked chest, said chest heaving with heavy breaths that puffed from heart shaped kiss-swollen and abused lips. This normally composed boy was now a sex mussed god and all from his touch. “Damn it.” 

Flint breathed heavily as That stared at him, growing wonder in his eyes as he looked up at Flint who still stood against the wall of the closet, his grey uniform trousers draped over various bottles of paint. He fell to his knees in front of the older boy, crawling closer slowly as Thad grinned, his brown eyes holding that playful glint that screamed of him have Flint exactly where he wanted him. Hi dark hair spiked up in different directions from their heavy kisses and a growing shadow where Thad’s stubble was growing back. An amused grin on the older boys face and a deeper shadow cast down from the light, causing his eyes to look impossibly darker, the contours of his face standing out against Thad’s already tan skin.

They kissed feverishly, tongues duelling, teeth biting, nearly bruising each other with their frenzied assault. A loud moan broke the sound of heavy breathing, neither knew from whom it came. Finally, Thad could take no more and dropped his hands lower down Flint’s now warm body. Wasting no time he slid his hands into Flint’s underwear, sliding them down and if he could have, throwing them negligently behind him to join his trousers. He licked his lips as he stared reverently at his prize. Flint’s cock jutted out proudly from a nest of brown curls, the purple head already weeping and begging for attention.

“Merlin you are so beautiful,” he whispered softly, barely loud enough to be heard.

Flint blushed heavily, catching Thad’s words and the direction Thad’s eyes went. "You really like staring" He commented, pressing their lips together again in a gentler kiss, feeling Thad’s hand moved from his hipbones which gutted out slightly, to his erection. The older boys hand brushing over the overly sensitive skin. A small, breathy moan escaped his slightly swollen lips, feeling Thad’s grin broaden.

“I can’t help it if you’re beautiful.” Thad smiled, capturing Flint’s lips in a tender kiss. “Now I can’t help notice that I’m more or less still dressed, and you are not. Where’s the fairness in that?”

"You kept me a little distracted" Flint whispered, pulling away enough to pull down Thad’s trousers, leaving them in a heap on the floor before he pulled the older boys navy boxers down. A dark trail of hair marking from Thad’s naval, down to where it swirled around the base of his erection. "All this?” he smirked “From just looking at me?" He asked, pulling the underwear away completely.

“How do you think I feel during Warbler practise when you’re sitting making eyes at me across the room, and I have to actually focus on whatever crap comes out of Wes’ mouth when he has one of his ‘power trips’?” Thad said whimpered slightly as the cold air hit his erection. “I can assure darling, it aint fun.” 

"I know how you feel" Flint whispered, bringing their lips together again, his chest dipping and brushing against Thad’s as their kiss deepened. His back curved gently as he straddled the older boy, their kisses getting more passionate with each passing moment.

“Damn it Flint.” Thad whispered, as the younger boy straddled his lap. “You are just like every fantasy I’ve ever had.” He whimpered as they kissed hard, and bruising. “Have we got anything to use for lubricant?” 

"I better be" Flint panted lightly, looking around the cupboard. "There's a few alternatives" He commented, eyes moving over the surrounding shelves

“Paint?” Thad asked, laughing slightly. “You want me to coat myself in Paint?!” 

"There's lube in my bag, but I'm not going out there naked" He gestured to the closed closet door.

“I’ll risk it.” Thad said, pecking Flint’s lips as he stood up from the floor. “Just watch my back okay?” he smiled, “I don’t want Jenkins seeing me like this. It might give the old girl a heart attack!”


	2. Art Dept Fluff

It was cold as Thad climbed the stairs to the art department, a building he’d never set foot into after his first year of Dalton, and avoided the place at all costs if he could, even if he had to give the campus tour to all Dalton first years. Flint had asked him to meet with him at the back of the ‘William Thompson’ studio, as that was where all Dalton senior art students spent their time working on their respective projects. And to Thad this would be the room that was going to rob him of Flint for the majority of their final year at Dalton. 

Flint shivered, dropping his paintbrush back into the water pot, rubbing his hands together. He'd taken to wrapping up even more when he had art, bringing a scarf and wearing Thad’s Dalton sweater under his blazer which he never wore except for Warbler activities and when a teacher demanded he put it on. Flint moved from his stool in front of his canvas. The half painted work stretching to fill half of the wall. He shut the few windows he had opened, no longer caring about the fumes coming from his paint. The art rooms all had single glazed windows, causing the rooms to be colder than necessary, which in Flints opinion was perfect in summer, but like hell in winter.

Thad wrapped his jacket closer around his body, as he walked further into the art building, the endless corridors of illustrations and ‘art’ looking sinister as he approached what seemed to be the only natural light source on the floor, calling out his fiancé’s name as he approached the large sign that bore the name of the room above two large navy doors. “Flint?” he called, “Are you in here?” 

Flint paused, hand hovering above his paintbrush as he heard footsteps. The loud foot falls echoing in the corridor. He smiled as Thad’s voice filled the silence, leaving his work once again to peer around the door. "Thad" He smiled brightly. "Here" He said, waving the older boy over.

“So this is your art prison?” he chuckled as he crossed the room towards the beaming boy, greeting him with a soft kiss. “It is a wonder how in your three years at Dalton that you haven’t frozen to death every winter.” He commented, as he hugged into his fiancé’s waist. “Especially, when you didn’t have me, to warm you up.” 

Flint cuddled up to the older boy, enjoying the warm of the older boy seeping through his uniform. "You better make sure I don’t get hypothermia when it’s actually winter then" He smiled. "Last winter we ran up the electric bill with all the heaters we plugged in...I don’t think we can get away with it this year, there's only ten of us" He said before pulling back slightly, slipping his cold hands into Thad’s and pulling him towards his work.

“So I have to come up here to be your personal source of heat then?” he asked with a smile¸ squeezing Flint’s cold hand in his own. “Because I’ll get you a portable heater too, for when I’m not on campus.” He added as he pressed a kiss to Flint’s cheek, as the younger boy led him to his art work. “That’s amazing honey.” He commented as he looked at flint’s large canvas of himself reading a book in bed, chewing his lip thoughtfully. 

"You don’t like it?" Flint asked, worry evident as he looked from Thad to his canvas. He'd spent a total of eight hours simply drawing out the older boy, checking and re-checking his bone structure. Making sure his eyes curved where they were supposed to and Thad’s dark hair spiked in the direction it did in the reference photo.

 

“ I love it darling.” Thad smiled, as he pressed a kiss to Flint’s cheek cuddling into him. “It’s just a little weird to see myself on a canvass.” He shrugged, “That’s all, but I love how I’m your inspiration.” He said, as his arms circled the younger boy’s slender waist. “It’s very touching, and exactly how I feel about you.”

"I'm glad" Flint sighed in relief as he leaned close to the older boy. "I don’t think I've ever spent this much time on one piece" He commented. "I spent three hours trying to get your skin tone right" He said. "And I even painted in the words in your book" He said, moving close to the canvas and brushing his finger tips over the dried patches. "But of course it’s not as good as the original"

“You always say the nicest things to me.” Thad smiled, blushing softly. “I hardly deserve them.” He added softly, as Flint ran his fingers over the canvass. “I wish I had half of your artistic talent.”

"You're the smartest boy in the school" Flint smiled. "And you could probably do this if you tried" He beamed. "And we're getting married, I'm allowed to say nice things to my deserving fiancé" He continued, picking up his brush and pressing it into Thad’s right hand, putting his own left hand over it and guiding the paintbrush over the canvas. "See, you can do it too"

“With your help.” Thad returned, as Flint guided his hand into soft brush strokes. “Art was the subject I always sucked at.” He admitted, “And relationships.” Thad smiled kissing flint softly. “I still do suck at it. Art that is” 

"I was going to say" Flint giggled. "You're doing pretty well at both" He smiled, filling in the patch they were painting. "You just need practice. I'm good at art, but am just average at everything else" He commented.

“You’re amazing, because you make real things.” Thad whispered. “Not this pretentious, new ‘modern’ art crap.”

"Modern art isn’t crap. Just different" Flint corrected. "We're so used to the traditional ways here in Dalton that they rarely let us do anything other than paint and sketch. Things like figures and sculptures are too extreme for this school"

“I just don’t get art.” Thad said softly, “I prefer books, music and history. Maybe because I’m a boring git.”

"You're not boring" Flint smiled. "Just more traditional...I even us out" He giggled, pulling their hands away

“Tradition isn’t marrying your seventeen year old best friend from an all boys school.” Thad grinned. 

"Very true" Flint laughed softly. "I think that’s where they lose dapper Thad"

“You never got ‘Thad Thomas.’ You just got Thad.” He smiled. 

"Thats all I'll ever want" Flint smiled sweetly, dropping the brushing into the water.

“That’s all you’ll ever get from me too.” Thad smiled back at him.

Thad chuckled softly as he noticed the smudge of paint on Flint's cheek, watching the younger boy fondly.

"Whats with the smile?" Flint asked, pecking Thads lips

“You have paint of your face, and it’s making me smile.” He answered, kissing the younger boy again, “And I love you being a scruffy artist.” 

Flint smiled, blushing lightly. "As long as you think I look okay, its fine" He answered happily

"You look perfect honey." Thad reassured him.

"I'm glad" Flint beamed, his eyes lighting up.

"When can I steal you away from the art department?" Thad asked.

"Whenever you want. I'm done for today" Flint answered, seeing his teacher walk in.

“Hey Mrs Jenkins.” Thad greeted, as he saw the short woman walk past and double take at the fact he was in the art department of his own free will. “And now please honey.” He nodded. 

"I only know like her, and Mr Morris." Thad laughed.

"Morris is my teacher...Though, she's much better" Flint smiled. "Not that you heard that from me" He giggled, washing out the waterpot before shutting off the tap and drying his hands

"Mum's the word." Thad nodded, zipping his lips shut.

"Good" Flint laughed, rubbing his hands together as he crossed the classroom for his bag.

"I got it." Thad smiled.

"Thanks" Flint smiled softly, picking up his sketchbook

"It’s my job sugar." Thad grinned.

"That it is, Mockingbird" Flint beamed.


End file.
